


Half-light

by Ren



Series: Summer Pornathon 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin, a pair of handcuffs and no plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1, sex toys @ summerpornathon.

Arthur's hair shines like copper and gold in the half-light cast by the candle. Merlin wishes he could run his fingers through that hair, hold the prince still and kiss him until their lips were bruised, but he can't. The scrape of cold iron on the skin of his wrists and the slow burn spreading in his shoulders from having his arms pinned to the bedpost are a constant reminder that he's completely at Arthur's mercy. He tugs ineffectively at his restraints.

The prince is showing every sign of enjoying this. He smirks and moves to straddle Merlin's lap. He doesn't even bother with removing their clothes, just presses his open mouth to Merlin's chest, kissing him through the fabric, scraping his teeth over one of his nipples.

Merlin makes a low, keening sound and throws back his head, arching into Arthur's touch. Arthur's going torturously slow, kissing and sucking his chest inch by inch. Merlin's cock twitches in his pants and he shifts his hips, desperate for any kind of friction. "Patience, Merlin," Arthur says, pinning him to the mattress with one hand, and then he sucks at Merlin's stomach so hard that he knows he'll have bruises for the next week.

"Arthur," Merlin mutters through clenched teeth, biting back another moan. "Please..."

Begging never works with Arthur, but Merlin can't stop himself. He feels as if he might pass out if he doesn't have Arthur's cock inside him now. Arthur, being a proper tease, knows this and loves winding Merlin up until they both can't take it any more. Merlin has no idea how the prince can have so much restraint. His wrists are sore from pulling at the manacles.

By the time Arthur finally reaches for Merlin's belt, Merlin is a shivering mess. His hard-on is straining the front of his pants and his eyes flicker closed as Arthur's fingers brush his cock as he undoes his belt. His lips have gone dry. He licks them, a quick swipe of his tongue, and catches Arthur staring at him. His hands fumble as he's pushing away Merlin's pants.

Merlin's lips quirk in a smile. "You want this as much as I do," he says. "So hurry up and fuck me."

Arthur pauses. "Is this how you talk to your prince?" he asks, though the seriousness of his tone is countered by his smirk. "You're the worst manservant ever." Merlin would reply that not many manservants would let their prince tie them to the bed and do unspeakable things to them, but he's somewhat distracted by the sight of Arthur putting his index and middle finger in his mouth and sucking. Arthur's enjoying this too, hollowing his cheeks and darting out his tongue to lick at his hand and making obscene wet noises.

He removes the fingers from his mouth and looks at Merlin through half-lidded eyes. "You'd like this, wouldn't you?" he asks. "Me, sucking you off until you can't take it any more and don't even remember how to beg..."

Merlin groans at the image. "I already can't," he manages. "Please, Arthur, just... I need... I can't... Fuck!" he exclaims as Arthur pushes one finger at his entrance. With just spit as lubricant it isn't nearly as slick enough as it should be and Merlin knows he'll regret this later, but he's too far gone to care. He pushes his hips up, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers, his cock leaving smears of precome over his stomach.

He's so close, every stroke of Arthur's fingers sends jolts of pleasure across his spine. Arthur must be on the edge too. The hand that's not busy with Merlin's ass slides down his pants to touch himself.

Merlin tugs harder at the manacles, wishing his own hands were free so that he could do the same. "Arthur," Merlin calls. "Please, Arthur," he repeats, over and over again until the only sounds coming out of his mouth are meaningless syllables and sobs.

Arthur only has to bend over and lick a stripe under Merlin's cock to make him come all over his stomach with a choked cry. Merlin barely notices Arthur coming, much more quietly, and then moving up to free him from the manacles.

Merlin's arm is still shaking when he finally pulls Arthur into a kiss. "You," he murmurs against Arthur's lips. "You are..."

"Yeah," Arthur replies, still a little breathless, and wraps his arms around Merlin. "You too."


End file.
